Hulk
O Hulk é um personagem dos quadrinhos publicados pela Marvel Comics. Vivendo em um mundo fictício de super-heróis conhecido como Universo Marvel. Origens do personagem Na história original dos quadrinhos, o Hulk é um selvagem e poderoso alter-ego do Dr. Robert Bruce Banner, um cientista que foi atingido por raios gama enquanto salvava um adolescente durante o teste militar de uma bomba por ele desenvolvida. Esteadolescente, Rick Jones, tornou-se companheiro de Banner, ajudando-o a manter o Hulk sob controle e mantê-lo longe dos ataques dos militares, que viam a criatura como uma ameaça. Ao invés de padecer pela radiação, o cientista foi condenado a uma vida compartilhada com o seu lado mais obscuro, o também chamado golias verde. Originalmente, a cor do personagem era cinza, mas, por problemas na hora da impressão dos quadrinhos (a gráfica não conseguia acertar a tonalidade), ele apareceu num tom esverdeado, fazendo com que o Hulk passasse a ser o "Gigante Esmeralda" que conhecemos desde o início. Outro fato interessante é que, nas primeiras histórias, a transformação de Banner em Hulk ocorria apenas à noite, como se isso fosse alguma maldição similar à dos lobisomens. Porém, em pouco tempo, Kirby e Lee chegaram a um acordo e o Hulk passou a surgir toda vez que o Dr. Banner ficava irritado e despertava em si seu lado mais selvagem. Em uma entrevista, Stan Lee disse que ambos criadores se inspiraram fortemente no clássico livro de Robert Louis Stevenson, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (em português, O Estranho Caso de Dr. Jekyll e Sr. Hyde ou, também, O Médico e o Monstro) e no personagem Frankenstein, criado pelo escritora britânica Mary Shelley. Biografia Passado Robert Bruce Banner era o filho do Dr. Brian Banner, um cientista atômico, e sua esposa Rebecca. Embora Rebecca amasse profundamente Bruce, que retribuiu o carinho, Brian odiava o filho. Alcoólatra, Brian Banner foi levado por um ciúme insano por Bruce, por ele ser objeto do amor de Rebeca. Além disso, Brian acreditava que seu trabalho com radiação tinha alterado o seu DNA e lhe deu um filho mutante. Ele finalmente assassinou Rebecca e foi colocado em um hospital psiquiátrico. Bruce, um grande e jovem intelectual, foi criado por sua tia, a senhora Drake, e internalizou sua grande dor e raiva sobre os sofrimentos de sua infância. Bruce mais tarde frequentou a faculdade onde conheceu Tony Stark, com quem iniciou uma grande amizade e também uma rivalidade. Finalmente, como um adulto e um gênio em física nuclear, Bruce passou a trabalhar em um departamento de Defesa dos Estados Unidos, em um centro de pesquisa nuclear na Base do Deserto, no Novo México. Lá ele conhece Thunderbolt Ross, o oficial da Força Aérea no comando da base, e sua filha Betty. Bruce e Betty Ross se apaixonaram um pelo outro. Bruce desenhou e supervisionou a construção da "Bomba Gama" ou "Bomba-G", uma arma nuclear, possuindo alto rendimento de radiação gama. O Nascimento do Hulk Antes de testar a Bomba Gama, Bruce estava em uma reunião com os militares explicando o que poderia ser tirado de proveito da Bomba Gama, destacando que ela poderia iniciar uma era de paz e harmonia. Porém, o General Ross estava ignorando o que Bruce estava dizendo e queria apenas saber se bomba teria serventia como arma. Enquanto questionava-o, Tony Stark chegou e garantiu que o invento de Bruce estava perfeito, porém que não tinha a potência para ser uma arma. Ross e os outros militares presentes se enfureceram e questionaram Bruce acerca disso. Bruce disse que o seu objetivo não é usar a radiação gama para destruir, mas sim usá-la para curar doenças. Tony caçoou do que Bruce disse, e isso fez os dois iniciarem uma discussão. Mais tarde, em um quarto de um motel onde Tony está hospedado, ele pediu a Bruce permissão para fazer melhorias na Bomba Gama, o que Bruce não quis. Após terem discutido, Bruce deixa o quarto e Tony, sem Bruce saber, Tony fez alguma alterações na Bomba Gama, que a fariam atingir o potencial para ser uma arma. Enquanto fazia as alterações, Tony havia descoberto que a Bomba Gama, mesmo estando com uma potência menor do que Ross queria, teria capacidade para causar muito mais destruição do que se tivesse em sua potência máxima. Tony também havia descoberto que a bomba não matava,mas sim alterava a biometria e havia mandado as informações em um e-mail para Bruce, porém Bruce ao ver que Tony havia lhe mandado um e-mail, o deletou sem ao menos ler. Bruce estava presente no bunker de instrumentação na unidade de teste para o primeiro teste de detonação subterrânea da Bomba Gama. Observando que um civil violou a segurança e entrou na área de teste limitado, Bruce pede ao colega Igor Starsky para atrasar a contagem regressiva quando ele tentou salvar o civil. Starsky, secretamente um agente soviético, não fez nada, confiante de que Bruce morresse na explosão, e que o projeto seria interrompido. Ao chegar no local de teste, Bruce conhece um adolescente chamado Rick Jones, ele o joga em uma trincheira protetora. Antes de Bruce poder ficar a salvo, a bomba detona e intensas ondas de radiação atingem a superfície. Banner é irradiado com partículas carregadas de alta radioatividade. Devido a um fator genético desconhecido em seu corpo, ele não foi morto pela radiação, que em vez disso fez com que ele frequentemente se transforme no monstro humanóide chamado de Hulk pelos militares. Após a transformação Bruce passou a fugir dos militares, conseguindo manter sua identidade em segredo com o auxílio de Rick. De Volta a Base Gama Banner retorna e prossegue a sua tarefa como um cientista na Base Gama, porém o General Ross suspeita que ele seja um espião e que tenha algum tipo de ligação com o Hulk. A Base logo se torna o alvo do Camaleão, que tenta roubar um robô experimental projetado por Bruce. A tentativa de parar o espião se torna complicada para Bruce com a chegada do Tenente Glenn Talbot na Base Gama, que também tem as mesmas suspeitas do General Ross. No final o plano do Camaleão falha e Hulk escapa de uma execução militar. Quando os militares decidem mudar Bruce e sua mais recente invenção para outra base, o Camaleão informa isso ao seu patrão, o Líder, que implanta um humanóide para roubar o experimento. Embora Bruce estivesse sob o olhar atento dos militares, ele enfrenta o humanóide como o Hulk e o impede de roubar o aparelho. Depois de destruir o humanóide e voltar à sua forma humana, ele é preso pelos militares sob-suspeita de ter algo a ver com a tentativa de roubo de sua própria invenção. Bruce permanece preso até que seu amigo Rick Jones - confiando a dupla identidade de Bruce ao Presidente dos Estados Unidos - pode obter-lhe um perdão. Após essa confusão, Bruce vai para Astra Island, com o seu novo dispositivo experimental, o Absorbatron. A ilha é atacada pelos humanóides do Líder, mas o Hulk os derrota. A batalha final termina com Bruce sendo capturado por agentes comunistas, fazendo Talbot acreditar que ele seja um traidor de seu país. Bruce se recusa a trabalhar para os comunistas e, finalmente, transforma-se e liberta os outros cientistas capturados. Graças ao sacrifício de um desses cientistas, o Hulk é capaz de lutar à sua maneira e foge da Rússia, mas acaba indo parar na Mongólia. Mal volta a sua forma humana e Bruce é apanhado pelo ladrão Kangah Kahn. Glenn Talbot é enviado para resgatar Bruce na Mongólia. Transformando-se em Hulk, Bruce deixa Talbot para trás na Mongólia e retorna aos Estados Unidos, onde ele após voltar à sua forma humana, é preso novamente. Ainda perdoado pelo Presidente, Talbot (que tinha retornado aos Estados Unidos) volta à Astra Island para outro teste. Os humanóides do Líder atacam novamente, levando a mais um confronto com o Hulk, tanto o experimento como o próprio Bruce são capturados. De volta ao normal, Bruce usa um dos dispositivos do Líder para levar o exército ao local. Até o momento que eles chegaram, o Hulk volta, enfrenta o Líder e foge. Os militares enfrentam o Hulk, após a batalha eles encontram um Bruce Banner aparentemente morto. Rick rouba o corpo de Bruce e tenta reanimá-lo em seu laboratório através de um projetor de raios gama, o que provoca uma transformação no Hulk, mas pela primeira vez, Hulk está com a consciência de Bruce. Mas havia um custo: se ele fosse voltar a sua forma humana, ele morreria devido ao estilhaço alojado em seu cérebro. Enquanto isso, OLíder mostra o poder do Absorbatron para potenciais compradores através do envio de um humanóide gigante para atacar a Base Gama. Uma nova batalha se inicia, no entanto, Líder captura o Hulk. Após a captura, Líder tenta convencer o Hulk a se unir com ele mas ele se recusa e tenta fugir do complexo, enquanto ao mesmo tempo tenta não reverter a transformação. Percebendo que algo está errado, o Líder captura o Hulk novamente e o bombardeia com mais radiação gama (sustentando a sua forma Hulk) e remove os estilhaços de seu cérebro mais tarde Hulk enfrenta Colossus dos x-men e é derrotado deixando Hulk furioso mas desiste do combate fugindo . Ele então envia o Hulk ao planeta do Observador para roubar a máquina Ultimate. Hulk consegue cumprir a tarefa e Líder tenta usar o dispositivo. Os planos dele vão por água abaixo, pois a máquina aparentemente o mata. Retornando à Base Gama, Hulk descobre que Rick está sendo mantido prisioneiro pelos militares (por não revelar a verdadeira identidade do Hulk), ele tenta buscar um perdão presidencial para o seu amigo em Washington DC. Lá ele ironicamente é aparentemente destruído pela última arma que havia inventado para os militares: O T-Ray. A Caçada Começa Hulk consegue se rematerializar em seu laboratório, justo no momento em que Rick (de luto pela suposta morte de seu amigo) acaba de informar o General Ross e Glenn Talbot a verdadeira identidade do Hulk. Após descobrir que o Hulk está bem vivo, Talbot junto com o exército vão atrás dele novamente e substitui Bruce por Konrad Zaxon. Isso leva Rick também informar sobre a identidade do Hulk a Betty. Zaxon não tem motivos nobres para tentar capturar o Hulk, seu plano é usar o Hulk como uma bateria de armas que ele esperava para conquistar o mundo inteiro. Finalmente, o Hulk mata Zaxon, mas os militares perseguem o Hulk sem saber os verdadeiros planos de Zaxon. Após esse acontecimento entre outros, Bruce passou a viver como um fugitivo. Todas as suas tentativas de controlar o Hulk fracassaram. A Morte de Betty Depois de um bom tempo, Bruce e Betty conseguiram finalmente se casar. No entanto mais uma reviravolta na vida de Bruce estava para acontecer. Quando tudo começou a ir bem, Betty estava morrendo devido a um envenenamento por radiação gama que resultou de seu tempo com o Hulk. Bruce foi capaz de encontrar uma cura usando seu sangue em uma transfusão. Mas o plano de salvar a amada não dá certo pois o Abominável secretamente transfere seu sangue para Betty em busca de vingança. A morte de Betty faz com que Bruce enlouqueça e ele tenta até se matar segundos depois que Betty é declarada morta. Doutor Samson tenta pará-lo, mas ele vira o Hulk e depois foge da Base Gama. Nesse meio tempo, Bruce tenta de alguma forma cometer suicídio, mas em todas as tentativas ele acaba se transformando segundos antes da morte. O General Ross começou a caçar o Hulk mais uma vez pois acreditava que Bruce era o responsável pela morte de sua filha. Bruce descobre a verdade por trás da morte de Betty e decide se vingar do Abominável, mas não consegue. Ao enfrentar o General Ross de novo ele diz que Bruce e Emil (nome verdadeiro do Abominável) são culpados pela morte de Betty. Planeta Hulk Bruce procurou se refugiar em paz no Alasca, onde viveu como eremita na comunidade da cidade. Nick Fury da S.H.I.E.L.D, solicita a sua ajuda para derrotar uma arma daHidra chamada "Godseye" que poderia detonar todas as bombas nucleares no mundo. Enviando-o como o Hulk, ele descobre que o Godseye era realmente uma arma da S.H.I.E.L.D. que pode coincidir com a força de qualquer inimigo. No confronto, o Godseye constatou que embora pudesse tentar, não poderia coincidir com o crescente poder do Hulk, e explode. A S.H.I.E.L.D. envia um ônibus espacial encomendado para recuperar o Hulk, ou assim ele acreditava. Aproveitando a oportunidade para se livrar do Hulk, um grupo de super-heróis conhecido como os Illuminati decidiram abandonar a nave no espaço, direcionando-a para um planeta sem formas de vida inteligente. Infelizmente, houve um erro de navegação, e o Hulk aterrou no planeta Sakaar, um mundo cheio de tribos bárbaras, lutas de gladiadores e governado por um corrupto império. O planeta foi localizado perto de um portal, que lhe dava acesso a várias culturas e tecnologias. O Hulk foi capturado para se tornar um gladiador, mas ele conduziu uma revolta e derrubou o regime. Instalando-se como rei, o Hulk se apaixona por uma rainha chamada Caiera Oldstrong. Juntos, inauguram uma nova era de paz e prosperidade para Sakaar. Caiera engravida do Hulk, mas morre quando o ônibus que trouxe o Hulk a Sakaar repentinamente explode, matando toda a população. Guiado por uma raiva jamais vista somada com a sede de vingança, o Hulk jura vingança contra os Illuminati, a quem ele responsabiliza pela morte de Caiera. Ao voltar à Terra, Hulk começa sua guerra ao mundo. Hulk Contra o Mundo Ao chegar em Nova York, Hulk exigiu a presença dos membros do Illuminati e deu um prazo de evacuação para a cidade. Com o prazo acabado, Tony Stark, usando uma armadura gigante enfrenta o Hulk. A batalha termina com Tony sendo brutalmente derrotado. General Ross enfrenta o Hulk usando balas de adamantium, mas mesmo assim ele é derrotado. Doutor Estranho entra na briga usando seus poderes mágicos para enfrentar o Hulk. Durante a luta Estranho joga Hulk contra um prédio, obviamente o prédio começa a cair e poderia até ter matado alguns civis que estavam perto assistindo a luta se não fosse pelo Hulk. Estranho desiste de lutar contra o Hulk por se sentir culpado por quase ter matado inocentes. Hulk o fere brutalmente. Após ter derrotado todos os membros do Illuminati (com exceção de Charles Xavier), Hulk não os mata, declarando que sua intenção era de justiça e não de assassinato e que ele os enfrentou para envergonhá-los perante todos. O Sentinela (Robert_Reynolds)|Sentinela]] aparece para o confronto decisivo, a luta é tão forte que quase destrói Nova York. Os dois não conseguem derrotar um ao outro e acabam revertendo para suas formas humanas o próprio Sentinela (Robert Reynolds) afirmou que a força do Hulk e tão absurda que com um único soco ele poderia destruir a Terra junto com o sistema solar assim afirmou o mesmo vinda do próprio Galactus. Um sobrevivente do planeta aparece e fere Rick Jones, revelando que ele causou a explosão para se vingar do Hulk, Bruce se transforma no Hulk e quase o mata. Tony aproveita que Hulk se dispôs a se sacrificar para conter o sentinela que fica fora de sí absorto em seus poderes e usa chance para atacar o Hulk atira um raio de seu satélite espacial nos dois, deixando o Sentinela e o Hulk deixando-o inconsciente. Bruce é preso em uma instalação subterrânea da S.H.I.E.L.D. e o filho que ele teve com Caiera, Skaar surge. O Hulk Vermelho Enquanto Bruce estava preso na Base Gama, um novo mistério se revelou quando o Abominável foi encontrado morto em sua terra natal na Rússia. Uma equipe composta porHomem de Ferro, General Ross, Samson, Mulher-Hulk e Maria Hill começaram a investigar para saber quem era o suspeito, o suspeito só podia ser aparentemente o Hulk. O indivíduo logo se revelou como uma criatura enorme referindo-se a si mesmo como o Hulk Vermelho. Esse novo Hulk derrotou alguns heróis que se opuseram a ele, incluindoThor. Bruce escapa da prisão quando o embate entre o Hulk Vermelho e Bomba-A causa um terremoto que danifica a prisão. Bruce se transforma no Hulk e não perde tempo para enfrentar o seu novo inimigo. O Hulk, pego de surpresa pelo estilo de luta do Hulk Vermelho, é derrotado em seu primeiro embate - que termina com o Hulk tendo um braço fraturado. O Hulk então, estava determinado a ter uma revanche contra o ser rubro e vai ao seu encalço. O Hulk novamente encontra dificuldades em lidar com a ameaça, e no momento derradeiro é salvo por Thor, que retorna determinado a acabar com a ameaça vermelha, espancando-o sem dar tempo do mesmo se recuperar. Nesse intervalo o Hulk percebe uma fraqueza potencial no Hulk Vermelho e explora isso para ganhar vantagem. Então no momento em que Thor iria acabar com o Hulk Vermelho, o Hulk intercede e toma a luta para si, afinal, essa era uma luta do Hulk. Thor concorda, mas se o Hulk demonstrasse fraqueza, ele liquidaria o Hulk Vermelho. Após finalmente derrotar o Hulk Vermelho, o Hulk sai antes que ele pudesse descobrir a verdadeira identidade do Hulk vermelho. No entanto, Bruce passou o seu tempo tentando rastrear o Hulk Vermelho antes que ele pudesse fazer mais danos. Mais tarde, através da Mulher-Hulk Vermelha, é revelado a identidade do Hulk Vermelho. General Ross, com a intenção de combater o Hulk de igual pra igual, se transforma para se vingar de Bruce por ter matado sua filha. Reinado Sombrio Hulk enfrenta novamente o Hulk Vermelho em um torneio do Grão-Mestre. Os dois se enfrentam em Atlântida, onde Hulk Vermelho usa um tridente para matar o Hulk. Ele é revivido pelo Grão-Mestre e derrota o Hulk Vermelho. Depois Bruce é capturado por um robô e detido na Base Gama para ser usado para criar uma radiação gama apoiado pelo General Ross. Peter Parker e Ben Urich são mandados ao local para fotografar o acontecimento. Peter como o Homem Aranha tenta ajudar Bruce a escapar do tanque em que estava. Bruce se transforma no Hulk e enfrenta o Hulk Vermelho com a ajuda do Homem Aranha, os dois Hulks caem em um gerador Gama. Através disso o Hulk Vermelho absorve toda a radiação que deu poder ao Hulk. A base começa a desmoronar e Bruce é salvo por um agora inteligente Bomba-A. Após a explosão, Norman Osborn envia Ares para saber se Bruce ainda podia virar o Hulk. Ele tenta atacar Bruce mas ele o engana fazendo-o ficar preso numa cela feita para o Hulk. Ele vai para uma sede de Reed Richards onde ele pega de volta a espada que Hulk havia usado para atacar Nova York. Ele enfrenta o seu filho Skaar e o convence a treiná-lo para derrotar o Hulk se um dia ele retornar. Ao passo que Bruce vai treinando Skaar, muitas batalhas vão surgindo. Juggernaut enfrenta Skaar e é derrotado. Após a batalha, o alter-ego de Skaar surge para Bruce, que na verdade é uma criança. Depois eles enfrentam Wolverine e seu filho Daken, onde a batalha termina com a derrota de Skaar que quase foi morto por Daken mas é salvo por Bruce. Mais tarde eles enfrentam Femme Fatale, Victoria Hand e Miss Marvel (todas à mando de Norman Osborn). Skaar faz um trato e escapa com Bruce. Essa batalha aconteceu em um velho Laboratório Gama, nisso as células de Bruce começam a mudar, significando que o Hulk pode voltar. Bruce também descobre que Betty ainda está viva. Os dois mais tarde ajudam o Quarteto Fantástico numa batalha. Após várias batalhas, Skaar é visto como o novo Hulk, e Bruce se separa do seu grupo de Vingadores para salvar Betty. Entretanto a moça o rejeita devido a ele ter se casado com outra mulher (no período em que ele esteve exilado). Mas é revelado que o Líder usou Betty como distração para desenvolver outro plano maléfico. Depois de enfrentar o Doutor Destino, Bruce é salvo pela Mulher-Hulk Vermelha, que é revelada como sendo a própria Betty. Hulk Finalmente Retorna Bruce fica abalado ao saber que Betty era a versão vermelha da Mulher-Hulk. Enquanto ela explicava como tudo aconteceu, Doc Samson aparece e ela foge. Bruce tenta matar Líder mas ele acaba fugindo. Líder tinha construído uma máquina com geração de radiação gama. Bruce absorve toda a energia contida no gerador dizendo aos que estavam perto :"Cavalheiros... Corram.". Uma explosão ocorre e emergindo dos destroços, Hulk retorna. A Essência do Medo Quando a Serpente, tio de Thor, foi libertado por Skadi, a filha do Caveira Vermelha, ele convoca sete martelos para escolher novos servos para auxiliá-lo em sua conquista ao mundo. Hulk se torna um desses servos tornando-se Nul, O Destruidor de Mundos. Após atacar Betty, Hulk confronta-se com uma equipe de Vingadores que são derrotados,e vai em direção a Nova Iorque.Lá junto de o Coisa, que levantou um dos martelos e se tornou um dos arautos da Serpente confrontam juntos Thor, que em combate consegue derrotar o Coisa, Thor já esgotado e ferido de uma outra luta, usa toda suas forças restantes,algo que quse custou sua vida,para derrotar o Hulk que é lançado para fora da Terra pelo Trovejante.Mas mesmo Thor, dando tudo de si,nao foi o bastante para abater o gigante esmeralda,que acaba caindo na Transilvânia terra de Vade Drácula que acaba tendo de enfrentar o Hulk que estava causando terror em suas terras .'1 Hulk vs Bruce Querendo se separar de Bruce de uma vez por todas, Hulk procura o Doutor Destino para ajudá-lo. Destino então realiza uma série de cirurgias isolando partes do cérebro de Hulk ainda controladas por Bruce, resultando em um clone. Hulk segue seu caminho enquanto que Bruce se torna insano, fazendo testes de radiação gama em pessoas e animais, causando o afastamento de Betty e a ira de Hulk, resultando em confronto. Sabendo que Bruce reconstruiu o gerador gama que deu origem ao Hulk anos atrás, no momento da explosão Hulk o deixa exposto, vaporizando Bruce. Enquanto segue à procura da felicidade, Betty persegue Hulk para puní-lo pelo que ele fez com Bruce. Após um breve confronto, os dois se reconciliam e Hulk percebe o motivo pelo qual sempre foi infeliz: ele sempre odiou ficar sozinho. Ao fechar os olhos ele reverte para Bruce que diz Hulk nunca mais estará sozinho. O que ocorreu foi que a explosão reunificou os dois ao invés de ter matado Bruce. Depois de uma série de conflitos, Hulk assiste um vídeo onde Bruce revela que achou a cura para o Hulk, mesmo assim ele não quer mais controlá-lo, dizendo que é uma pessoa melhor tendo o Hulk dentro dele e que os dois devem unir forças de agora em diante.2 Pecados Originais: Hulk vs Homem de Ferro Após seu confronto com Hulk e a batalha entre os Vingadores e os X-Men, Bruce e Hulk passaram a viver harmoniosamente, além de trabalharem para a S.H.I.E.L.D. e voltarem para os Vingadores. Vigia, o ser que observa o universo desde o início dos tempos foi assassinado. Hulk junto com os Vingadores partiu em uma missão para deter o possível assassino do Vigia, um homem chamado Orbe que carregava um dos olhos do Vigia. Ao mostrar o olho para os Vingadores, o olho do Vigia liberou um feixe luz que fez todos ali ao redor verem coisas do passado que estavam ocultas. Nisso, as lembranças de Hulk e Homem de Ferro se misturaram, mas apenas para mostrar algo que Hulk desconhecia e que o Homem de Ferro não se orgulhava de ter feito: Tony Stark é o responsável por transformar Bruce no Hulk. Bruce, aproveitando-se da vantagem de trabalhar para a SHIELD, vai ao Pentágono e entra na sala de arquivos, onde descobre que não só Tony alterou a Bomba Gama, como também foi pago por Ross para fazer isso. Aplicando em si mesmo, em seguida, uma dose de Extremis, Bruce contata Arno Stark, o irmão adotivo do Tony, fingindo ter problemas com relação ao Hulk e convence de que o Extremis pode ajudar a corrigir esse problema. Arno leva Bruce para a mansão de Tony, em Malibu, onde realiza o procedimento, injetando em Bruce a Extremis enquanto ele se transforma no Hulk. Após o procedimento se encerrar, Arno, preocupado, pergunta a Hulk se ele está bem e o Gigante Esmeralda demonstra não só estar bem como também agora possui intelecto superior. Hulk obriga Arno a sair da Mansão enquanto ele a destrói. Em seguida ele invade Troia, a Cidade do Futuro construída por Tony em cima dos escombros da Cidade Mandarim, onde enfrenta Tony, porém acaba sendo subjugado, pois Tony utiliza todo o armamento da cidade para atacar o Hulk. No entanto, não demora até que o Golias Verde consiga alcançar Tony, trajando sua nova armadura Hulkbuster, e o derrote. Tony acorda no meio da antiga Base Gama, onde Hulk se gaba por ter conseguido derrotá-lo e por ser intelectualmente superior a ele, e antes que ele pudesse dar um ataque definitivo, Tony mostra a Bruce um holograma com as informações sobre a Bomba Gama que ele tinha obtido na noite em que havia remexido nela. Hulk as analisa e reverte para Bruce Banner. Os dois conversam e Bruce diz que Tony estava certo. Doutor Verde Após os eventos de Pecados Originais, Hulk, agora tendo se tornado inteligente e preferindo ser chamado de Doutor Verde, deixou Bruce Banner aprisionado em sua mente reúne a equipe de cientistas que haviam trabalhado com Bruce quando ele se tornou um agente da S.H.I.E.L.D., e sua nova meta é criar uma cura para aqueles afetados pela radiação gama, e para isso ele utiliza o seu sangue como base. O primeiro da lista é Rick Jones, o Bomba A. Doutor Verde conversa com ele, querendo dar a cura, mas Rick se recusa e enfrenta o doutor. Doutor Verde consegue subjugar Rick e injetar a cura nele e pede a ajuda dele para rastrear Betty Ross. Caracterização Bruce Banner Bruce Banner, foi retratado de maneiras diferentes por diferentes roteiristas das HQs, mas temas comuns persistem. Banner, um gênio, é sarcástico e aparentemente muito auto-confiante quando ele aparece pela primeira vez em ''The Incredible Hulk # 1, de 1962 (em que o personagem apareceu pela primeira vez), mas também é emocionalmente retraído na maioria dos seus hábitos. Banner desenhou a bomba de raios gama que causou sua aflição, e por ironia do seu destino, ele é auto-infligido; e tem sido um dos temas mais comuns e persistentes. Arie Kaplan descreve o personagem assim: "Bruce Banner vive em um constante estado de pânico, sempre desconfiado de que o monstro dentro dele vai surgir, e, portanto, ele não pode formar ligações significativas com ninguém ". Ao longo das histórias publicadas do Hulk, os escritores têm continuado a enquadrar Bruce Banner nestes temas. Sob diferentes roteiristas, a sua personalidade fraturada levou a transformações em diferentes versões do Hulk. Essas transformações são geralmente involuntárias, e os autores muitas vezes ter amarrado a transformação para gatilhos emocionais, como raiva e medo. Conforme a série foi progredindo, diferentes roteiristas se adaptaram ao Hulk, mudando a personalidade do Hulk para refletir as mudanças na fisiologia ou na psique de Banner. Ao longo das últimas décadas em que o personagem alcançou sucesso mundial, diversos roteiristas também refinaram e mudaram alguns aspectos da personalidade de Banner, mostrando-lhe como emocionalmente reprimido, extremamente retraído e tímido, mas capaz de ter um profundo amor por Betty Ross, e para resolver problemas colocados para ele. Sob a escrita do quadrinista Paul Jenkins, Banner mostrou-se um fugitivo competente, aplicando o raciocínio dedutivo e observação para descobrir os eventos que transpiram em torno dele. Nas ocasiões em que Banner tem controlado o corpo do Hulk, ele tem aplicado os princípios da física aos problemas e desafios e usado o raciocínio dedutivo. Foi mostrado depois que sua capacidade de se transformar no Hulk foi levado pelo Hulk Vermelho essa e Banner tem sido extremamente versátil, bem como astuto ao lidar com as muitas situações que se seguiram. Hulk Durante a detonação experimental de uma bomba gama, o cientista Bruce Banner corre para salvar um adolescente que levou para o campo de testes. Empurrando o adolescente, Rick Jones, em uma trincheira, Banner é pego na explosão, absorvendo grandes quantidades de radiação. Ele acorda mais tarde, em uma enfermaria, parecendo relativamente ileso, mas naquela noite se transforma em uma forma cinza pesada que rompe a parede e escapa. Um soldado do grupo de busca que seguiu a criatura não identificada, chamou-a de "Hulk". A versão original do Hulk foi muitas vezes apresentada de forma simples e rápida com raiva. Suas primeiras transformações foram desencadeadas por causa do sol, e seu retorno se iniciava de madrugada. No entanto, em The Incredible Hulk # 4, Banner começou a usar um dispositivo de raios gama para se transformar à vontade. Nas histórias do Hulk mais recentes, as emoções desencadeavam a mudança. Apesar de ser cinza em sua estréia, as dificuldades com a impressora levaram a uma mudança de sua cor para verde. No conto original, o Hulk se divorcia de sua identidade a partir de Banner, condenando Banner como "o fraco mais fraco na imagem." A partir de suas primeiras histórias, o Hulk tem se preocupado em encontrar refúgio e sossego, e, muitas vezes é mostrado reagindo emocionalmente a muitas situações rapidamente. Grest e Weinberg chamaram Hulk de "o lado negro primordial da psique Banner". Mesmo nas primeiras aparições, Hulk falou na terceira pessoa. O Hulk mantém uma inteligência modesta, pensando e falando em frases completas, e Lee ainda dá o diálogo expositivo de Hulk na edição de seis anos, permitindo que os leitores aprendam os recursos que o Hulk tem, quando o Hulk diz: "Mas estes músculos não são apenas para serem mostrados! Tudo que eu tenho que fazer é saltar acima e me manter apenas indo!" Em Marvel: Cinco Décadas Fabulosas das Maiores Histórias em Quadrinhos do Mundo, Les Daniels aborda o Hulk como uma encarnação dos medos culturais da radiação e da ciência nuclear. Ele cita Jack Kirby assim: "Enquanto nós estamos experimentando a radioatividade, não há como dizer o que pode acontecer, ou o quanto os nossos avanços pode custar-nos." Daniels continua: "O Hulk tornou-se a mais perturbadora personificação da Marvel dos perigos inerentes à era atômica". Embora geralmente solitário, o Hulk ajudou a formar tanto os Vingadores e os defensores. Ele foi capaz de determinar se as alterações foram já desencadeadas por estresse emocional. O Quarteto Fantástico # 12 (Março 1963), caracterizando a primeira batalha do Hulk com o Coisa. Apesar de muitas histórias do Hulk envolverem primeiro o General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross tentando capturar ou destruir o Hulk, o principal vilão é, muitas vezes, como Hulk; um personagem baseado em radiação, como o Gárgula ou o Líder, junto com outros inimigos, como o Homen-Sapo, ou o asiático chefe militar General Fang. Filha de Ross, Betty ama Banner e critica o pai pela perseguição com o Hulk. O homem do lado direito do General Ross, Major Glenn Talbot, também ama Betty e está dividido entre perseguir o Hulk e tentar ganhar o amor de Betty de forma mais honrosa. Rick Jones serve como amigo do Hulk e é sócio nestes contos iniciais. Na década de 1970, Hulk foi mostrado como mais propenso a raiva e fúria, e menos falador. Escritores jogaram com a natureza de suas transformações, e brevemente deu o controle para Banner com a mudança, e a capacidade de manter o controle de sua forma como Hulk. As histórias do Hulk começaram a envolver outras dimensões, e em uma, Hulk encontrou a Imperatriz Jarella. Jarella usou magia para trazer a inteligência de Banner para o Hulk, e veio a amá-lo, pedindo-lhe para se tornar seu companheiro. Apesar de Hulk voltar à Terra antes que ele pudesse tornar-se seu rei, ele voltaria ao reino Jarella de K'ai novamente. Quando Bill Mantlo levou a escrever funções, ele levou o personagem para a arena de comentário político quando Hulk viajou para Tel Aviv, Israel, encontrando tanto a violência do conflito israelense-palestino, e a heroína judeu israelense Sabra. Logo depois, Hulk encontrou o cavaleiro árabe, um super-herói beduíno. Sob escrita de Mantlo, um estúpido Hulk foi enviado para o "Crossroads of Eternity", onde Banner foi revelado ter sofrido traumas de infância que gerou a raiva reprimida de Bruce. Depois de chegar a um acordo com os seus problemas, pelo menos por um tempo, Hulk e Banner são separados fisicamente sob a escrita de John Byrne. Separado do Hulk por Doutor Samson, Banner foi recrutado pelo governo dos EUA para criar os Hulkbusters, uma equipa governamental dedicada à captura do Hulk. Banner se casa com Betty Ross, mas a mudança de Byrne no personagem foi revertida por Al Milgrom, que reuniu as duas personas, e com a edição # 324, devolveu o Hulk à sua coloração cinza, com as mudanças que ocorrem à noite, independentemente do estado emocional de Banner. O Hulk apareceu e morreu na explosão de uma bomba de raios gama, mas em vez disso enviou a dimensão de Jarella da casa de K'ai. Pouco depois de retornar à Terra, Hulk assumiu a identidade de "Joe Fixit", um personagem sombrio por trás das figuras de cena, trabalhando em Las Vegas, em nome do proprietário de um casino, Michael Berengetti. Durante meses, Banner ficou reprimido na mente de Hulk , mas aos poucos começou a reaparecer. Hulk e Banner começaram a mudar e a voltar novamente ao anoitecer e ao amanhecer, como o personagem tinha inicialmente, mas desta vez, eles trabalharam juntos para fazer avançar os seus objetivos, usando notas escritas como a comunicação, assim como se encontrar em um plano mental para ter conversas . Em O Incrível Hulk # 333, o líder descreve a personalidade de Hulk cinza mais forte durante a noite de lua nova e as mais fracas durante a lua cheia. Eventualmente, o Hulk Verde começou a ressurgir. Na edição # 377, David renovou o Hulk novamente, Doutor Leonard Samson engata serviços da Ringmaster para hipnotizar Bruce Banner e forçá-lo, com o Hulk Selvagem (Hulk verde) e Mr. Fixit (Hulk cinza) para enfrentar o abuso passado de Banner nas mãos de seu pai Brian Banner. Durante a sessão, as três identidades enfrentam um "Hulk Culpado", que sadicamente atormenta os três com o abuso do pai de Banner. Enfrentando estes abusos, um novo Hulk maior e mais inteligente emerge e substitui completamente o "humano" Bruce Banner e a personalidade Hulk. Este Hulk é a culminação dos três aspectos de Banner. Ele tem o grande poder do Hulk Selvagem, a astúcia do Hulk cinza, e a inteligência de Bruce Banner. Peter David, em seguida, introduz o Hulk para o Panteão, uma organização secreta construída em torno de uma família de pessoas superpoderosas. Os membros da família, principalmente primos distantes uns dos outros, tinha codinomes baseados no mito da Guerra de Troia, e eram descendentes do fundador do grupo, Agamenon. Quando Agamenon sai, ele coloca o Hulk no comando da organização. A história termina quando é revelado que Agamenon trocou a sua descendência por uma raça alienígena para ganhar poder. O Hulk lidera o Panteão contra os estrangeiros, e então se move. Durante a sua liderança do Panteão, Hulk encontra uma versão de si mesmo depravada do futuro chamado Maestro, que se viu em um Delphi para trás em uma visão no O Incrível Hulk vol. 2, # 401 com parte dos eventos que ocorrem simultaneamente em O Incrível Hulk vol. 2, # 415. Atirado para o futuro, Hulk encontra-se aliado com Rick Jones, agora um homem velho, e que se esforça para destruir o tirano Maestro. Não sendo possível pará-lo de qualquer outra forma, Hulk usa a máquina do tempo que levou para o futuro para enviar o Maestro de volta para o coração do último teste da bomba Gamma que gerou o Hulk. Artisticamente, o personagem foi retratado como progressivamente mais muscular nos anos desde sua estréia. Hulk, tem um parceiro chamado de will, e sues poderes são: super-força super-pulo super-inteligencia super-velocidade super-resistencia Poderes e habilidades A frase acima representa um dos fundamentos dos poderes do Hulk, cuja força é bem conhecida no mundo dos quadrinhos. O Hulk é considerado "o mortal mais forte da Terra ". No entanto, a ultra força física não é o seu único poder. Abaixo, uma lista com as habilidades do personagem: * '''Super força: a força do Hulk não "possui um limite estabelecido", atingindo níveis inacreditáveis. Com ela, pode pular enormes distâncias com um único impulso de seusmembros, e usar as mãos para fazer uma palmada sônica — um bater de palmas usado por Hulk, causando fortes ondas sonoras e ventos, e pode erguer um peso ilimitado de força . Sua força cresce após o aumento de adrenalina no seu sistema circulatório. Nos quadrinhos, ele foi capaz de destruir um asteroide com 2 vezes o tamanho daTerra, um de seus feitos mais famosos foi em Guerras Secretas onde ele consegue segurar uma montanha de 150 bilhões de toneladas jogada sobre ele pelo Homem Molecular, ele também conseguiu juntar as placas tectônicas do Planeta Sakaar sob altas temperaturas na saga Planeta Hulk. Outro de seus grandes feitos de força considerado por muitos o melhor, acontece quando uma esfera de Matéria e antimatéria estavam para se fundir, e com isso ameaçando a destruição da Terra, o Hulk com sua força impede-as de se unirem, segundo o próprio Homem Aranha aquele era um feito fisicamente impossível. * Resistência física sobre-humana: Por ter um organismo modificado e uma pele densa e resistente, pode sobreviver em locais com baixos índices de oxigênio. O Hulk também já resistiu a uma Supernova sem sofrer queimaduras. * Super-vigor: O Hulk é capaz de lutar por dias sem parar, ou mesmo nadar e correr por uma boa quantidade de tempo. * Resistência mental sobre-humana: Devido as múltiplas personalidades e a complexidade da mente do Hulk, ele possui grande resistência a ataques mentais, sendo dificilmente vencido ou dominado por este tipo de superpoder. * Resistência sobre-humana contra ataques místicos: O Hulk possui grande resistência a ataques místicos/mágicos, porém, não é invulnerável a eles, podendo ser controlado, ferido e até morto. * Regeneração celular espontânea (fator de cura):Hulk, quando tem sua integridade física atingida, é capaz de regenerar ferimentos quase que imediatamente sem sequelas. Podem ser citados como exemplos nos quadrinhos, confrontos em que o mesmo teve a maior parte de sua massa muscular derretida e se regenerou sem formarcicatrizes.O fator de cura do hulk é considerado o melhor em toda Marvel * Transformação rápida: Bruce Banner pode se transformar no Hulk em milissegundos, como ele fez ao ser alvejado com um tiro de rifle.